


Stop Holding Your Tongue

by Amikotsu



Series: Childhood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood, Childhood Trauma, Friends to Enemies, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Secret Crush, Uchiha Obito-centric, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: Obito and Kakashi become best friends, and Obito learns that friends can be family too. An then Sakumo dies, and Obito loses his best friend to something he doesn't understand. His feelings grow, even as their broken relationship continues to decline.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Series: Childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643992
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	1. 4.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Childhood

_He's four when he first meets a boy with gravity defying hair and a smart mouth._

Obito stands there for a moment, shuffling his feet, while his friends talk about the boy's father, the one and only White Fang. Obito didn't know that the man had a son. When he finally gets up the nerve to approach the boy, he opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say. His friends snicker because he's usually talkative, some of the time blunt, some of the time downright rude. He decides then that he likes silver hair -- he thinks the kid is cool -- so he mumbles out an invitation to join him and his friends for a game of ninja. The boy arches a brow and leans in to speak to him. Obito ends up choking, so he turns his head and coughs into a fist. 

"I didn't hear you."

"I said," Obito struggles, feeling as if the words are lodged in his throat, "I said." His friends make fun of him, a few shouting that he's a coward, while others accuse him of flirting, and he turns a lovely shade of red then, because the boy is so close and maybe he shouldn't like silver hair anymore. "I said your hair is stupid!"

The boy finally steps back, but shoves his hands forward, pushing Obito backwards. Obito slides right into a huge mud puddle, and his face twists in disgust. He wiggles his toes and feels the mud slip between them, and the boy smiles at him -- he knows it, even though he can't see the boy's expression with the damn mask in the way. Obito steps out of the mud puddle, the suction noise and following squeak causing his friends to howl with laughter. He makes a note to find new friends.

"What's your name?"

"Obito. You got a name?"

"Kakashi."

"You wanna play?"

Obito offers, even though he'd rather dunk Kakashi's head in the mud puddle, because he still likes silver hair, and maybe he's a little star struck being in the presence of the son of the White Fang. And then Kakashi ruins Obito's winning streak at ninja, and Obito decides that it's not enough to like Kakashi's hair. They are at war. Obito shows him no mercy, and he ends up tripping over his own two feet and falling into the mud puddle. His pants are wet and smelly, but Kakashi helps him up instead of laughing at him. With his friends laughing at him, insulting him just like the kids at his orphanage, he stomps his feet and calls them bad names. Their parents drag the shell-shocked children away until it's only Kakashi and him, and he feels stupid again.

"Aren't you going to make fun of me?" Obito prepares himself for an insult, but Kakashi doesn't insult him at all. He feels weird about that. "You're my new friend, ok?"

"I have to agree first," Kakashi says, suddenly sassy. Obito frowns at him, but gives him time to think about the offer that had been phrased like a demand. "We can be friends, I guess. So what do we do?"

"Um. Well, first you -- well, you just. We promise never to laugh at each other. And we're nice too. Like I'm sorry I was mean. I like your hair. Your turn. Apologize for shoving me."

"I don't want to. You deserved it."

"Apologize!"

"No."

"Fine. I guess we'll be friends anyway, but no more mean stuff, ok? Now we can play on the swings. Push me first," Obito smiles, easily grabbing one of Kakashi's hands. He drags Kakashi across the playground and talks about all of the fun things he likes to do. He doesn't mention that he goes to the playground to escape bullies at the orphanage. He doesn't talk about the orphanage at all. 

He's four when he makes a new friend.


	2. 5.

_He's five when he notices how different they are; he's five when Kakashi makes him feel funny._

They attend the academy together, both of them chasing dreams of becoming powerful shinobi. Kakashi tells Obito that he doesn't want to live in his father's shadow, and Obito doesn't understand what that means. After Kakashi explains it to him, Obito decides to share his secret dream, his dream of one day being Hokage. The last time he shared the dream, the group of clan members had laughed at him, and he still remembers the touch of heartbreak. He keeps his dream to himself, just as he promised himself, but it's lonely. He wants to tell Kakashi because Kakashi helps him and cares about him, unlike most people. At first, the words rush out in one big blob, the entire sentence indecipherable. 

"How can you talk so much sometimes and lose the ability at other times?"

"I want to be Hokage." Obito knows he sounds small and insecure, but that's how he feels. He waits for laughter that never comes, cruel words and gestures, verbal, physical, and emotional abuse. Instead, Kakashi nods. Obito thinks it's because a lot of kids say the same thing. Obito is different though -- he _knows_ he's different -- he just wants someone else to believe in him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"That's a big dream," Kakashi says, leaning back on the park bench. His father is late picking him up, so he and Obito wait together, since Obito never wants to go home. Kakashi has never seen Obito's home, and he knows there's a reason. "You have to be strong," Kakashi decides to say. 

"I'll be really strong, once I get the sharingan! We'll be the best shinobi in the entire village!"

"Better than the sannin?" Kakashi smiles when he asks, and he gets an enthusiastic nod, so he continues. "Better than my dad?" Again, Obito nods, a big, stupid grin on his face. Kakashi flicks Obito's cheek and the boy sticks his tongue out. "One time, I'm going to grab your tongue."

"Gross!"

"Mhm."

Obito leans back on the bench and swings his legs back and forth, always one to prefer movement and activities. Kakashi knows he can't stand being idle, but they're both tired of playing ninja. It's not as fun with only two people, but Obito doesn't like the other kids, and the other kids don't like Kakashi. It isn't Kakashi's fault that he likes to clothesline them. And if he happens to hit them a little too hard for being mean to Obito, then it's their fault. When Sakumo finally arrives, both boys slide off the bench. Kakashi easily walks over to his father, while Obito takes hurried steps toward the man. Kakashi thinks it's funny that Obito still looks at Sakumo with stars in his eyes. 

"Hi, Mr. White Fang!"

"What have I told you about calling me that, Obito?"

"Not to call you that. Hi, Mr. Kakashi's Dad!" Sakumo sighs at Obito and Obito continues grinning, as if Sakumo hasn't told him hundreds of times to call him Sakumo. Kakashi arrives and Sakumo ruffles his hair, but Kakashi doesn't care at all. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Kakashi catches Obito off guard, so Obito looks to Sakumo to make sure the offer is alright. Sakumo smiles and nods, so Obito cheers, grabs Kakashi, and lifts him off the ground, trying and failing to do a little spin. "Put me down," Kakashi sighs, patting Obito's arms. And Obito drops him back onto his feet and happily follows them toward their home.

Sakumo and Kakashi live in a two-story home that's a mixture of old and new, and Obito decides that he likes it more than any other home he's ever seen, and he can't wait to brag that he's joined the two for dinner. He's proud of his friend, above all else, and if Kakashi's crazy admirers get jealous and attack him again, he knows it will be worth it. Kakashi may only have Sakumo, but Obito reminds him to cherish every moment they have together, because Obito lost his parents and never had the chance to know them at all. Kakashi thinks it's stupid, but Obito knows he takes it to heart.

That night, Obito helps the two prepare dinner. Sakumo prepares the salmon and rice, while Kakashi helps Obito prepare a cauliflower and kale salad with miso tahini dressing. Obito doesn't know what the salad tastes like, but he's more than willing to try it, even if his favorite food is still dango. Dinner smells and tastes delicious, and they eat together at a low dining table, as if they're a family. Obito never stops smiling.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Where do you live in the Uchiha district?" Sakumo and Kakashi walk Obito to the door and Sakumo prepares to put his sandals on, since Obito and Kakashi do the same. Obito shifts on his feet and avoids eye contact.

"I, ah, live in the orphanage. I can manage," Obito says, embarrassment coloring his cheeks red. Sakumo's expression falls and Kakashi's face remains blank, so Obito gives them a hearty wave and turns to disappear into the night. Kakashi catches his arm.

"Can he stay the night?" Kakashi looks up at Sakumo and the man smiles, the expression soft. They both make him feel funny, so he thinks he's getting a cold. But he stays the night, and the next morning, Obito wakes up half on top of Kakashi and feeling better than he's felt in years.

He's five when he decides friends can be family too.


	3. 6.

_He's six when he loses Kakashi, and he loses most of himself too._

Kakashi graduates, and he promises Obito that they will be friends no matter what. Obito tries not to feel left behind, but he quickly remembers what it feels like to be lonely. He spends every spare moment visiting Kakashi, until the boy stops answering the door, until the news breaks that Sakumo was responsible for the continuation of the war. But Obito is stubborn, so he shows up before going to the academy, making himself late to class every single day, and he shows up after the academy, spending hours just waiting for the door to open again. When it does open, he doesn't recognize Kakashi. He thought that he'd lost Kakashi before, but he realizes what it truly means to lose him. He finds out later that Sakumo had killed himself, and when he tries to drag Kakashi out of the darkness, it's like fighting with a feral dog. 

"Stop knocking on my door," Kakashi says, finally reacting after twenty-seven days of Obito pounding on his front door. Obito stands there, thinking he finally reached Kakashi, but Kakashi tries to slam the door in his face, tries and fails, because Obito jammed his foot into the door and stopped the door from closing. "Get lost. If you put this much effort into your training, you wouldn't be a friendless loser."

And every part of Obito's world bursts into flames, flames hotter than the ones he produces during his fireball jutsu. He doesn't want to cry -- he shouldn't cry -- but his eyes sting and his chest hurts and he feels funny in a very bad way. He remembers what it feels like to make dinner with Sakumo and Kakashi, what it feels like to stay up late, dreaming about their futures. So when Kakashi slams the door on his foot again, he shouts in pain, but he refuses to move his foot. Kakashi stomps on his foot a few times, until they're both sure it's broken, then Obito dissolves into tears and snot.

"Crybaby," Kakashi says, using words he hears from his bullies, cutting him so deep that he thinks the boy severs arteries. Kakashi finally gets the door closed, but Obito spends another hour sitting there, sobbing like the crybaby Kakashi thinks he is.

Obito finds out that Kakashi broke his foot, so he spends a day in the hospital, the doctor trying to repair the damage in the fastest way possible. He skips classes that day, then the next day, then the next day. He spends his time in his shared room at the orphanage, where kids tell him he's stupid and pathetic, where he remembers teriyaki salmon and cauliflower and kale salad. When his teacher shows up and threatens to expel him, he cries again, because he doesn't know how he can be Hokage if no one believes in him -- just let someone believe in him. He shows up to class again because he has no chance at any other job. He can't cook. He can't clean. He's not that smart. He thinks he may not be Hokage, but he might be able to make a life for himself as a decent shinobi. 

He's six when he meets Rin, and she tries so hard to fill the empty space left behind by Kakashi, but she doesn't. Obito pretends -- he spends every day pretending -- until pretending is all that he really knows. He doesn't graduate from the academy at six. He fails the graduation exam twice, once when he fails the written portion of the test, and once when he makes a botched clone that looks suspiciously like Kakashi. He's six when he tells Rin his old dream; he's six when she believes in him, and he feels the stirrings of his own sense of self-worth. He's six when she admits that she has a crush on Kakashi and he feels something so close to jealousy that he stomps it down deep, deep, deep, until there's nothing but his goofy smile and his faked exclamations that he'll be the Hokage for sure.


	4. 9.

_He's nine then, and the world still doesn't make sense._

He's nine when he reconnects with Kakashi, but there's something cold and distant and ugly about the boy; he still doesn't recognize Kakashi, so he pokes the impostor over and over again, until Kakashi finally snaps, and then it's nothing but snot and tears and blood. Minato drags Kakashi off of Obito, but the damage is done, of course. His broken radius sticks out of the open wound on his right arm, a sign of their broken relationship. And it's his own fault, he realizes in between sobs. It's his fault for being stubborn and stupid and hopeful. It's his fault for being weak. Minato orders Kakashi to take Obito to the hospital, so the impostor walks with him from the training ground to the hospital. 

"You're still a crybaby," Kakashi remarks. 

Obito feels a familiar sting, and he tries not to think of their first meeting all those years ago, when they promised to be friends, and then the growth from friends to family. It's a steep descent and he's tumbling down, trying and failing to grasp something, anything, to keep from showing vulnerability. He's broken and Rin isn't there to save him, to pick up all the pieces and paste them back together again. And he's tired, so tired, of not being good enough.

"You're a real bastard and I hate you! You're a shitty friend! You're a shitty person! I heard no one would take you because you're such a," Obito's words suddenly become a series of screams and pleas, because Kakashi presses down on his right arm, presses down on his broken bone. 

"We're at the hospital," Kakashi says, leaving him on the doorstep. He's not good enough to see inside. He's tears and snot and blood, and he's not good enough.

When he returns to the Uchiha district, right arm in a clean, white sling, his bullies make fun of him. And he's not good enough again. Failure. Loser. Dead last. Bastard. They say he's nothing, and maybe he'll always be nothing. He needs the sharingan to prove them wrong, and he doesn't care what he has to do to get it, because he wants to be something; he wants to be someone again. 

He's nine when he no longer qualifies for the orphan stipend. He saves up mission money to leave the orphanage, and when he gets his apartment, it's substandard living, but it's his, and it's far away from that horrible place. The pipes groan and knock and shake, and the water is never hot, no matter how long he waits and waits and waits. He's nine when he starts showing up late to practice, and he never tells his teammates or his sensei why he picked up the old habit again. He helps the elderly though, since they appreciate him. They think he's someone, and they pay him too. He likes them more than he likes his team. He feels ugly admitting it to himself, so he stops thinking about it.


	5. 10

_He's ten, and he's still struggling; he wonders if he'll ever stop struggling._

"Make the seal and begin," Minato instructs them. 

Kakashi and Obito face one another, both of them tense, though their reasons differ. The spar goes in Kakashi's favor from the very beginning, but Obito forces himself to do better, to be better. He takes harsh, precise blows that leave him winded, but he manages to slam the blunt end of his kunai against Kakashi's temple. Blood dribbles from a cut along the edge of Kakashi's eyebrow. In shock, Obito reaches out to see if he can help, but Kakashi reacts with a swift punch that sends Obito falling back into the grass, both hands up in an effort to soothe the pain radiating from his nose. Minato tells him it's broken, even though they all know, and Obito is snot and tears and blood again. When Kakashi mocks him, he spits blood at the boy, and they dissolve into another fight, leaving Minato to separate them. They are feral then, Obito's eyes wild with the need to hurt Kakashi in the way that he hurt. 

He's ten when Kakashi walks him to the hospital again, and he's left on the doorstep like trash. He leaves the hospital with a faint scar on his nose, so faint that he has to get close to his bathroom mirror and squint. He hates that Kakashi hurt him. He hates that he still cares. There's a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he wonders if he's getting sick again.

He's ten when he fails the first chunin exams. He chokes on a hard candy and takes a hard kick to the face. His nose isn't broken, but it's still humiliating. Kakashi easily defeats the same kid. While Kakashi makes chunin, Obito sulks. He sulks for six months, until he and Rin have their second attempt at the chunin exams. It's success and celebrations and an overwhelming joy. Kakashi doesn't congratulate him though. It's a celebration, but he doesn't attend the team meal. He fakes a stomach ache and makes the slow walk home alone. There's no one waiting for him, no salmon, no cauliflower, and he thinks that the hole in his chest is larger now, spanning countries, circling the world. It's so hard to stay afloat, so he drowns. 

He's ten when he realizes he isn't sick at all. He kind of loves Kakashi, not as a friend, not as a brother, something more, something scary, something he doesn't understand. He doesn't have anyone to explain it to him, so he falls to the ocean floor, drowning not in water but on the admission he leaves unsaid.


	6. 11.

_He's eleven when he gets the biggest mission of his life, and the village expects an eleven-year-old jonin to lead them to victory._

Obito believes in Kakashi, but he knows the churning of his stomach isn't the adrenaline. He's nervous. He's scared. He decides to swim, rather than drown. He prepares to confess, so he people watches for ideas. Couples like hugs and kisses, but they like flowers and chocolates. He knows Kakashi doesn't like sweets, so he settles on flowers. He enters into the Yamanaka flower shop and the woman behind the counter teases him about the imaginary girl he means to seduce. He feels so small. He can only think of one same-sex couple in the entire village, and they're women, not men. Obito weaves tales about a girl who doesn't exist, then he takes his bouquet of roses and darts out of the shop. He's scared again. His hands sweat and shake. His grip threatens to destroy the flowers, so he takes deep breaths and cradles them to his chest. 

Kakashi is a jonin, but everyone knows about a top secret war mission Team Minato gets. It's another celebration. It's a perfect time to confess to Kakashi, so he waits for the boy to make an appearance. And everything goes wrong. He stands too close to Rin and she gasps at the red roses before her face falls. He knows then that it's a misunderstanding, but everyone looks at them.

"Obito? I can't accept these. I, I don't feel that way about you," she frowns, reaching out to touch his arm.

The whispers start, everyone too gossipy to notice Kakashi standing on the edges of the crowd, eyes on the flowers. Obito tries to protest, to turn and approach Kakashi. He's drowning, but he learns to swim. He stands before Kakashi, flowers still in hand, but Kakashi takes one look at his red cheeks and trembling hands, and he sees disappointment. 

"You finally get the nerve to confess and you get her a dozen roses?"

"They aren't for Rin!"

"Kakashi!" Rin practically chirps his name and motions for him to join the group, so he steps around Obito, leaving the boy with a dozen red roses and a mouth full of silence. 

He's eleven when they make the journey into Grass. It's dangerous. It's way above their skill level. Obito paints on a brave face and promises himself that they will go in together and leave together. He tells himself whatever he needs to hear to keep moving forward. Bravery isn't the absence of fear. That truth keeps him going. 

When they lose Rin, when Kakashi chooses the mission over her, the girl head over heels for him, Obito snaps. He yells at Kakashi and punches the boy. He goes off alone to save her, and he doesn't think there's anything left in his chest to break, but the broken pieces stab his lungs. He drowns in sadness then, and he chooses not to swim. He knows that he probably isn't going to make it home, but he vows that Rin will, that he'll save her, even if it kills him. The trees all look the same. The paths all seem the same. He makes wrong choices until he finally confronts shinobi, and the thoughts of his impending death become a chorus. Kakashi doesn't know how he feels. Rin thinks they're both coming to save her. The biggest mission of their lives is a failure. And he's nothing and no one all over again.

But Kakashi saves him anyway.

"Your eye!" Obito doesn't care that there are two shinobi closing in on them. He touches Kakashi's shoulders, even as the boy cradles his bleeding eye. It's his fault -- he knows it's his fault -- because he's weak, because he's stupid. Because of a dream of being someone. "Stay the hell back!" 

Obito rounds on them. Kakashi bends down, the damage unknown, and Obito does the only thing he's ever known how to do -- Obito fights. Years ago, he said he would do anything to have the sharingan; in the end, it isn't worth it. He kills the two shinobi, but his old friend is no longer whole. 

"We need to get Rin," Kakashi says, one hand still covering his left eye. Obito doesn't have bandages, no first aid at all, but he makes a band out of a cloth strip from the clean interior of his jacket and leaves it at an angle over Kakashi's eye. 

"I'm so sorry," Obito apologizes, the words not slowing them down. 

He apologizes for years, for everything, until he thinks Kakashi understands. When they find Rin, the whole world collapses on them. So many rocks rain down on them, and the darkness of the cave does nothing for their sight. Obito sees the rock fall. He sees where it's going to hit. And he decides that the best way to apologize is to save Kakashi's life, even at the cost of his own. He's eleven when they need to say goodbye.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do that?" 

Kakashi yells at him and hits his left arm, and he forces a smile, because he doesn't know what else to do. What do people say or do when they're dying? He chose to cry. They try to move the rock from over his body, but he knows it's impossible for them. Moving the large rock means a total collapse, and none of them would make it out alive. 

"So I'm a crybaby again," Obito admits, words shaky from his sobs. Kakashi holds his hand and squeezes and he doesn't feel it. He doesn't feel much of anything. He's having trouble breathing, and he's sure it's only a matter of time before he dies.

"You're brave," Kakashi corrects him. Rin remains quiet, the sound of her own sobs stabbing both boys in the heart. "We can't just leave him," Kakashi decides, refusing to budge. 

"Take my eye," Obito whispers. He looks right at Kakashi, right into the shocked eye, and he doesn't doubt himself for a minute. "You can do it, right Rin?"

"No!" Kakashi pushes himself away, clearly unable to think of accepting Obito's eye. But it's too late because Obito is adamant and Rin is already there, asking if he's sure, asking if he's consenting. "We're going to get you out of here," Kakashi promises, even though there's no way to keep the promise. 

"This is more like a loan. When I get out of here, I expect it back!" He lies because he knows how to pretend, and they all know he knows how to pretend. "Just do it," he says, smiling for Rin.

He's eleven when he's left to die.


	7. 12.

_He's twelve when he breathes fresh air again, twelve when the world shifts, when he bathes in the blood of his enemies._

He's twelve when he tastes freedom again, even if he's more of a science experiment than a human being. He has both arms, one eye, and a determination he hasn't known in years. It's his time again, his time to save his teammates, to step right back into his old life. It's a seamless transition. But he's too late, always too late, and his world turns red. He doesn't think he'll ever forget the sight of Kakashi's arm as the boy drives it through Rin's chest. Questions cross his mind, firing off, one by one, until he's frozen. Kakashi. Rin. He watches her lifeless body fall and smack into the ground. He watches Kakashi drop to both knees. Obito knows he's too late to save Rin, but he'll protect their bodies. 

He's a monster, and he knows it. He's a sum of parts, some his, some not his. He hates himself, even as his wood release completely destroys his enemies. He's all blood then, happy to bathe in it under the light of the full moon. He's twelve when he feels like he's lost his mind.

Kakashi is alive. Someone, somewhere, blesses Obito. In an effort to clean up his mess, Obito kills the creature once helping him. He leaves the corpse behind with all of the rest, and he takes his two teammates and goes home. He's homesick. The cave isn't a home. The place isn't inviting. Dark. Damp. Cramped. Obito wants Konoha. He wants his old apartment. No, he wants teriyaki salmon and cauliflower and kale salad. He wants to wake up with Kakashi. He wants to go to sleep with Kakashi. Because he can't lose them both. He can't. He doesn't want another goodbye. He can't stand the thought of being the only one to survive. He knows Rin is dead, but he hugs them both close, and they disappear into a whole new world and reappear on the other side, the type of seamless transition he wants in life.

Everything is wrong, wrong, wrong. He's stupid for loving Kakashi. What kind of twelve-year-old boy falls in love? And he has to fall in love with Kakashi, of all people. He abandons his own hospital room to be with Kakashi. Hiding away in Kakashi's hospital room, Obito tries to come to terms with his place in the world. The world wants him to live. 

He's twelve when Madara tries to kill him, when Minato has to race against time to save his life. While the world wants him to live, Madara wants him to die. Even after the ordeal, even after a temporary death, Obito chooses to abandon his hospital bed. He sets up his own little nest in a chair. He takes his pillows and his blankets and his IV with him, easily slipping down the hallway, dragging the saline bag along with him. Because Kakashi matters. He wants to be there when the boy opens his eyes.

Days pass. One. Two. Three. Obito doesn't give up hope. The hospital releases him, but he keeps his blanket nest and refuses to leave. On the fourth day, Kakashi opens his eyes and jerks upright, automatically reaching for the IV to rip the needle from his arm. Obito grabs him, wraps both arms around him, and squeezes so tight that both arms hurt. When Kakashi wraps an arm around him, he cries, even though he doesn't want to. He decides that he's never letting go. He will fight the entire world to hug Kakashi for the remainder of their lives. 

"Aren't you going to mock me?" He hesitates in asking because he doesn't think he can take anymore mean words. He remembers a bright light and the promise of better times, and he wants to believe it's the right choice to stay.

"You're brave," Kakashi says instead, squeezing Obito in another hug.

He's twelve when the world keeps turning, twelve when he regains someone, something, he should have never had again. 

"Those roses were for you."

**Author's Note:**

> The next story is Say You Want Me from Kakashi's POV.


End file.
